Perversity
by Sora788
Summary: Miley meets an unwelcoming death by her lover's murderer.


Perversity

Her body trembled with diverse fear as she stood in the freezing rain while strands of her brunette hair wiped across her pale face. The soaked red dress clung to her thin, bloody body as she tried to maintain her balance on the unsteady roof of the vacant building.

She peered down below to see a great fifty feet of distance between herself and the high traffic zooming past in blurry colors. The post lamps flickered in the dark night as streams of water flowed from their poles. Deafening honks and horns from the cars and trucks seemed endless as they drove at ridiculous speeds.

Taking a deep breath of the cold air, she closed her eyes as the soft sounds of gravel being crushed met her ears. Bitter rain drops flowed down her face when she felt his presence arriving towards her, closer and closer. There was nothing she could do but stand and the edge of the building, waiting for a painful death to approach.

"Where is it, Miley?" His harsh, menacing voice asked. A gleaming silver revolver was held in his hand, his heart longing to use it. His black shoes continued the rhythmic ruckus of stepping on the gravel that covered the building's rooftop as he took a few steps closer.

Her lips parted for a moment, allowing more cool, artic drops of water moisten her bleeding lips. The crystal clear raindrops had blended in with the blood, making them a deep reddish color as they slid down her chin and splashed onto the ground below her.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she replied emotionlessly as she mustered the shred of courage left in her heart. She couldn't let this disgusting person blackmail her like this.

Letting out an evil laugh, he snarled, "I want my money and you know where it is." He walked closer to her now, touching her hips and resting his chin on her shoulder.

Miley tried to shrug him off her, but the efforts were useless. He was stronger than her. A sudden crack of lightening interrupted the bleakness of the dark, gloomy sky above the two.

"You weren't thinking of jumping, were you?" The cruelty in his voice made her shudder, a chill engulfed her tense body now. She looked through the corner of her eyes to get a glimpse of Joseph, the murderer of his own brother. He smiled mockingly, looking down at the ground below them.

She swallowed hard, how was she going to get out of this one? If she didn't give him the money, he'll….

"Yes, yes I was." Her blue eyes gazed down at her matching red high heels. She did her best to keep her face and her shaky voice as straight and stern as she could.

Sighing dramatically, Joseph added, "But I came and ruined the moment for you, didn't I Cyrus?"

He let go of his grasp and leaned over the iron railing beside her. His brutal hand met hers as he traced the bar. She flinched, but regained stability a second later. The tears that tried to break through her barrier almost prevailed.

"Why did you do it?" Miley asked with a broken heart, one that couldn't be mended no matter what. "I loved him."

"Who? Nicholas?" Joseph brought his face an inch away from Miley's blood splattered one. He whispered in an inaudible tone, "Because I hated him." His breath lingered in front of Miley's, making her winced.

She held onto the railing with both hands now, trying to stop herself from shedding a tear for her beloved dead friend.

"Go on, kill yourself." Joseph provoked utterly. "I don't give a damn."

"I…I…" Miley couldn't finish her sentence. All common sense had evaporated from her troubled mind. With Nick gone, she didn't know what to do with her life. The shock was too much for her heart to bear.

The sudden click of the revolver gripped in Joseph's hand revealed what was on his mind that very moment. He glided next to Miley now, barely any space between them. He aimed in at the side of her head, trying to hold back a manic laughter as the cold touch of the nozzle of the gun made contact with her pallid skin.

"I will do what I have to do to get what I want." The words sliced through Miley like a thousand knives piercing her over and over again. "If you don't give me what I want…"

He didn't bother to finish his sentence because now, all that mattered to him was getting rid of another piece of dead weight who could turn him in for his brother's murder.

His right index finger was pressed firmly against the black trigger. His dark eyes showed no signs of fear, regret, or forgiveness. The only elements that glistened in his eyes were greed, hatred, and murder.

Miley knew what was coming, she held her staggered breath awaiting the pain to arrive, but the real pain was when she saw her Nick lying dead on the floor of the hotel bathroom with his own brother smiling down at the sullen, white eyes of his dead brother. The gory image flooded her mind as she desperately tried to flush it out.

Without a strand of hesitation, he pulled the trigger. The silver bullet pierced through Miley's skull and into her mind. It was as if an endless river of her red blood guttered flowed from her mind, dripping down her cheek, to her neck, then mixing in with the scarlet dress.

A slap of agony shot through her as her heart burst into a million shards of broken glass. Any remaining color that hung onto her face had now slipped away. The strength in her arms gave out, causing her to plunge forward into the empty air ahead of her.

Joseph snickered as he withdrew his lethal weapon and turned away from the hopeless victim. He walked away as angry clouds clashed together in the lightless sky. The torrents of rain plastered his black hair, covering his eyes partially as he shoved his shameless hands in his pockets.

Miley's mind blurred, everything was a fuzzy picture. The red and white lights from the cars clashed into one color, rushing by quickly in all directions. Her feeble arms grew weaker and weaker, her legs dragged forward as her body propelled itself on the other side of the railing and down below, off the sixty floor building.

A rushing gust of wind cut through her hair and rippled her ripped dress as she fell down to her awaiting the last method of her agonizing death. Her eyelids fluttered for a few moments as her eyes began to get dry. She felt weightless, as if she was nothing.

Within another second, her corpse clashed hardly against the black asphalt of the street, where continuous horns from cars screeched. The fragile bones in her body broke into pieces, jutting through her corrupted skin.

The rainfall hadn't ceased one bit and began to form deep puddles over her eyes, streaming down to the road behind her. Gradually and slowly, her hurt eyelids closed as she thought she caught a glimpse of light, a glance of Nick reaching his hand out for her.

-End-

**A/N: **This is originally an one-shot, but depending on the reviews and people's interest, I may decide to continue this :D

I hope you like the imagery and such. I don't hate Miley or Joe, or Nick by the way if that's what you're wondering. This was just a thought that occured to me. Well, if the reviews are high, I may consider continuing the story.

Thanks,

-Sora788


End file.
